Daisy, Daisy
by Rain-chan
Summary: People say love is blind. They also say fools fall in love. Maybe it’s just the two fools who are the blind ones.
1. Distracted

_What is up with all these angsty stories? Where's the humor in angst? Really, honestly, I feel the need to remedy that. Right now. I know I have another story going on, but this one's going to be more romance-centric, but not too much. Too much sweet gives you cavities, and cavities are bad. So. If you please, read on._

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. And yes, I capitalize the friggin' "m" in "man". Sue me. You won't get anything, anyway. So there.**

**Summary: People say love is blind. They also say fools fall in love. Maybe it's just the two fools who are the blind ones.**

**********

**Daisy, Daisy**

_A romance of epic proportions_

_But no cavities_

_So you won't throw up reading._

_Brought to you by_

**Rain-chan**

_Because she loves you. Probably._

* * *

Lenalee sat up on a hill, savagely plucking the petals off a poor, helpless daisy. If vegetables can scream, then daisies can, too, and that daisy was screaming its poor head off as the petals were ripped off, one by one.

Each time Lenalee ran out of petals, she absently picked another poor, helpless daisy and began to relieve _that_ one of its petals.

"He loves me," said Lenalee, plucking off a petal, "He loves me not." She was apparently unaware of the immense suffering she was causing with her silly ritualistic superstition.

Pretty soon, Lenalee was completely surrounded by a carpet of white petals. Although she kept ending on "he loves me," she was unsatisfied with this result, and kept on plucking, just to be sure.

Suddenly, the air was rent with a horrible screech.

"Lenalee!" called Komui, somewhere over the hill. "Lenalee! Where are you? It's time for supper! You aren't getting into any mischief, are you? Lenalee! _Lenalee_!"

Lenalee jumped up, deciding to get out of there before Komui could link her to the ravaged flowers. If he caught her doing something silly like that, he'd positively flip out.

Although it seemed like he already was.

"Lenalee!" Komui screeched, "Lenalee! Oh no, what if she's been kidnapped by bandits who'll demand a ransom that I can't possibly pay?"

Although Lenalee felt a bit guilty about leaving her brother to worry about ransom-demanding bandits, she didn't want to have to explain what she had been doing, so, pocketing the daisy she'd been about to de-petal, she ran off, leaving Komui to wander the hills until his growling stomach drove him back.

**********

Allen stared out the window and aimlessly stabbed a slice of watermelon with a fork. Stab, stab, stab, went the fork, piercing the poor watermelon over and over again.

Lavi, on the other side of the table at which Allen was sitting, watched the spectacle. For someone who was fond of eating, Allen sure wasn't getting much done. And with the 113th stab, Lavi just couldn't take it anymore.

"Allen," said Lavi, "Would you stop stabbing the watermelon and just eat it?"

Allen looked at him, startled. "What?"

"Eat. The. Watermelon." Lavi pronounced each word clearly so that Allen, in his apparently-distracted state, could understand.

But Allen just stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"For the past twenty minutes, I've been watching you stab that watermelon over and over and over again," said Lavi. "You've stabbed it 113 times, and I can't take it anymore, so just eat the stupid thing already."

"You counted?" was all Allen could think of to say.

With that, Lavi picked up the watermelon slice and shoved it in Allen's face.

Allen spluttered, nearly choking on the seeds. He attempted to move his face away from the watermelon. Lavi, however, had different ideas, and continued to shove the thing into Allen's face until he had eaten the whole thing, apart from the rind, which Lavi then tossed over his shoulder.

"Ouch!" cried some unimportant guy as the rind hit him in the face, giving him a black eye.

"What was that for?" said Allen irritably, wiping off his face. It wasn't _his_ fault he was distracted.

"That was for not eating the stupid watermelon," said Lavi, finishing off a chocolate chip cookie, "And for not telling me what's bugging you, because something obviously is."

"Is not," Allen said stubbornly, although it was true. But he wasn't about to admit it.

Lavi sighed. "Allen, Allen, Allen. You can't give me the 'I'm not distracted so don't bother me' treatment, because I can see right through you."

For a second, Allen pictured himself as being literally invisible. Yes, he was definitely distracted.

"And furthermore," said Lavi, eating a strawberry, "You not eating is a big hint."

Allen was about to attempt to reply with a smart remark when Lenalee rushed in, looking as if she had just run a marathon. This was a welcome distraction, because, in truth, Allen hadn't even been able to think of a suitably smart remark.

"Hey, Lenalee," said Lavi, his questioning momentarily forgotten. "Komui went out to look for you. Did he…"

"No," said Lenalee, out of breath, "No. Don't tell him I was out, okay?"

Lavi stared at her. "Uh…why?"

Lenalee, still breathing heavily, attempted to straighten herself out. She brushed off her skirt, ridding herself of any possibly-revealing white petals, and smoothed out her bangs.

"Because," she said, then took a few deep breaths and pretended she had not just been running for her life.

Lavi shook his head and decided he probably didn't want to know. He turned to Allen, about to say something. And he would have said something, too. The problem was, Allen wasn't there.

"Allen?" Lavi looked around confusedly. "Holy…where'd he _go_?"

**********

Allen walked hastily down one of the sprawling hallways that made up the Headquarters. He snapped his fingers absently, feeling extremely jittery and nervous. He realized that leaving abruptly was one of the worst things he could have done, because it would've just reminded Lavi about the whole questioning session, but…well, he was afraid if he'd stayed in there, his head would've exploded.

Allen didn't particularly wish for his head to explode. It sounded rather unpleasant.

If only he didn't feel so _distracted_.

Suddenly, Allen's stomach growled, and he wished he had eaten more when he'd had the chance. Watermelon sounded really good…really, _really_ good…

He began to be consumed with thoughts of delicious watermelon. Watermelon cut into squares, watermelon sliced in wedges, whole watermelon…smashing watermelons with sticks…he wondered if it would be fun to try and smash one with his fist. He was sure he could do it…but wouldn't that ruin the watermelon?

Caught up in these watermelon-filled thoughts, Allen didn't notice the person in the hallway directly in front of him. In fact, the only thing that made him notice the person was the sheer fact that they smacked straight into each other.

Allen slipped and fell backwards, smacking his head on the hard floor. The person he'd run into swore as he hit the ground as well.

"Watch where you're going," said Kanda grumpily, sitting up and rubbing his elbow.

Allen's watermelon-filled mood was immediately crushed by the dark cloud looming on the horizon.

"Watch where _you're_ going," he said irritably. And now he was starting to get a headache.

They glared at each other for a few minutes before being rudely interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Someone was running down the hallway.

Picking himself up, Kanda glared at Allen some more. Allen picked himself up, as well, and glared at Kanda some more.

Again, their glaring was interrupted as Lavi rounded the corner.

"Yo, Allen," he called breathlessly, "Where do you think you're going?"

Allen was struck with horror. Lavi had _followed_ him? He must mean business. Time to flee the scene. And with that, Allen took of down the hallway.

Lavi attempted to go after Allen, but Kanda was stubbornly refusing to move from the direct center of the hallway.

"Move it, Kanda," said Lavi staring desperately after Allen as he got father and farther away.

Kanda stared at him. "No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

Lavi stared back at Kanda in disbelief. What was this guy's _problem_? "Oh, for the love of…just _move_!"

"Make me," said Kanda, folding his arms with the obvious determination not to move.

Lavi gave up. It was too late, anyway. Who knew where Allen was now? He sure moved fast…

**********

Luckily for Allen, Lavi hadn't thought to look in the most obvious of places. Allen had made a beeline for his room, not knowing where else to go. He hope Lavi would just give up…if not, he could always try to barricade the door with something heavy.

Sighing, Allen reached for the doorknob. As he began to turn it, something on the floor caught his eye.

Doorknob momentarily forgotten, Allen bent down and picked up a single, very disheveled daisy. It looked about as bad as he felt, what with his sprint through the winding hallways and everything.

He had no idea where the thing had come from, but he felt sort of bad for it, and besides, it was kind of cute, what with its little sunshine center. He was sure it would pick up if he put it in some water, so he opened the door, entered his room, and locked himself firmly inside, taking the stray daisy with him.

At least that was over with.

* * *

_Da-dum. This is it. It's done. Over._

_Sorry, I'm kidding. There's more, including Matchmaker Lavi and his unwilling sidekick, Kanda. It'll be fun. You'll see._

_Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read. Reviews are always appreciated. I enjoy knowing that someone's actually reading this. :3_


	2. A Brief Incident

_Hm, listening to the Okami soundtrack right now, via Youtube. I…I really should buy that game…but I want the PS2 version, not the Wii version. Oh, sorry, rambling. If you're new to my stories, you might want to get used to it, because sometimes I can go on for quite a long time. I'll try to keep it down, though._

_All this is beside the point. I'd like to thank you for reading the first chapter of this story, and I promise I'll try very, very hard to get it right. I don't know what I'm talking about anymore. Sorry. This music brings me back…I have to say, I felt bad for…now I can't remember her name. Um…the lady…you know the one…UGH. I can't believe I can't remember her name. Oh. Rao?_

_And one more thing…if I can remember…yes, thank you for your reviews. And right now, for some reason, I'm so excited, I feel ill._

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. Yay.**

**Chapter Summary: A snack-run goes horribly awry.**

* * *

Allen lay on his back and tried to ignore his growling stomach. He hated being hungry, but if he went out there…well, questions were going to be asked that he didn't know how to answer. He sighed as his stomach growled again.

Honestly, Allen couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Maybe he was getting sick. Or maybe he'd had too much sugar…which he really didn't think was the case, but still, it was possible. Maybe. He just couldn't seem to think straight, and the day before, he'd actually walked into a wall. A wall that had clearly been there the whole time. And on top of that, earlier, when Lenalee had come running in, he'd felt suddenly and inexplicably sick to his stomach, which was why he'd hightailed it out of there.

All in all, the symptoms were thoroughly confusing, and Allen just didn't _get_ it. Maybe he needed more rest. He twirled the daisy between his fingers, deciding that was it. He just wasn't getting enough sleep. And with that, he felt satisfied that he'd solved his dilemma.

Just in time, too. His stomach was beginning to grumble unbearably. God, was he hungry. Time to sneak down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sitting up, Allen hastily stuck the daisy into a glass of water. He contemplated it for a moment, confident that everything was exactly as it should be. And then, with one final growl of his poor, starving stomach, Allen unlocked his door and slipped out, off down the hallway to nick some snacks.

**********

Lavi tapped his fingers on the table as he tried to figure out what was up with Allen. Maybe he was really an escaped convict. Or maybe he was thinking about joining the circus. Oh, what if-

His train of thought was suddenly derailed as Lenalee came rushing over with a pot of tea.

"Here, quick, give me your cup," said Lenalee, struggling to keep hold of the hot handle. Maybe she should've grabbed a towel, or something.

Lavi obediently held up his cup, the one with the cat on the side. As Lenalee poured, he began to express his thoughts out loud, in the form of casual conversation.

"It was just weird," Lavi was saying, "The way he disappeared like that. And then the thing in the hallway. It wasn't like I was going to beat him up, or anything…"

Kanda, who had been dragged down to have tea as well, snorted at the whole situation. He really couldn't care less about Allen's problems.

"Maybe he's just tired," suggested Lenalee, pouring cautiously.

Lavi opened his mouth to say something along the lines of "that's no fun", but before he could, the door opened, and in walked the subject of the conversation.

"Um," said Allen sheepishly, suddenly realizing all eyes were on him, "I was hungry…"

Kanda snorted.

"Hey, Allen, we were just talking about you," began Lavi, planning on taking his chance to strike while the iron was hot. But speaking of hot…he suddenly felt a horrible searing sensation on his leg.

It seemed Lenalee, distracted from her tea-pouring, had missed the cup and poured the boiling water directly onto Lavi's leg.

"Ow!" yelled Lavi, jumping up, after which he let go a string of profanities. "Watch where you're pouring!"

"Oh my God," said Lenalee, dropping the pot, which smashed to a million little pieces on the floor. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!"

Allen stared at this scene with dismay. He'd just wanted a snack. Maybe if he slipped past, he could just grab something and get out.

Alas, it was not to be. Allen, in his haste to get food and get out, neglected to notice the huge puddle of spilled tea and the mine field of deadly shards from the shattered pot. And, attempting to get by Lavi, who was rubbing at his leg with one hand, Allen went straight for the dangerous zone of debris.

Kanda, sitting antisocially in one corner of the room, watched on with interest. He, of course, couldn't be bothered to tell Allen about the potentially-hazardous puddle he was heading for. If Allen was stupid enough not to notice, then too bad for him.

And Allen was stupid enough not to notice.

It wasn't really his fault that he hadn't seen the puddle. Well, sort of. Actually, it was largely his fault that he'd neglected to study his surroundings before forging on ahead. And it was because of this neglect that he began to slip and slide dangerously as he tried to regain his balance on the wet floor.

"Watch out!" cried Lenalee, but the warning came far too late for Allen. Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda watched as Allen finally lost his balance for good and, falling forward, hit the floor with a loud "thud".

The entire room was filled with an eerie silence as everything sank in. Then, suddenly, it erupted.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled, "You killed Allen!"

"I didn't mean to!" wailed Lenalee, covering her face with her hands.

Kanda, from across the room, sipped his tea serenely. He no longer felt so resentful at being dragged down here; who knew it would be so entertaining?

Lavi, questions and third-degree burns momentarily forgotten, cautiously turned Allen over to survey the damage. Maybe Allen had miraculously missed one of the many tiny shards of the busted tea pot.

Allen stared up at him in a daze. "I-is it okay?"

"Uh…" was all Lavi could manage when he saw the blood trickling out of the gash in Allen's forehead.

"Nice one," said Kanda sarcastically from his little corner.

"Is it supposed to bleed that much?" Lavi watched, fascinated, as the blood continued to drip down Allen's face.

Allen clapped a hand to his forehead, which caused blood to spray, spattering on Lavi's face.

Lavi jumped up and wiped furiously at the blood. "Ew, Allen, gross. Keep your blood to yourself."

"Gee, I'd love to," said Allen dryly, blood dripping through his fingers.

At this point, after the initial oh-no-I-killed-Allen had worn off, Lenalee was getting a bit annoyed with the whole situation. And poor Allen was still sitting there, possibly bleeding to death. At the very least, it was getting all over everything and making a giant mess, no thanks to Lavi.

"Come here," said Lenalee, pulling Allen up by the arm and dragging him over to one of the chairs.

Allen, who was still holding a hand to his forehead in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding, obediently sat down.

Suddenly, Lenalee turned on Lavi. "Clean up that mess, Lavi," she said sweetly, "Or I'll tell Komui what you did to the salt shakers."

Lavi froze. Surely she hadn't seen him loosening all the lids? Grudgingly, he set to his task, attempting a protest only once before Lenalee's unnerving stare shut him up.

Lenalee turned to Kanda. "Would you mind getting some towels?"

"Yes," said Kanda.

For a moment, Lenalee just stood and stared at Kanda, who stared back. He was usually pretty good at staring defiantly, but…there was something about the way Lenalee was staring at him that made his blood run cold. Finally, he gave in, although he made sure to as if he were doing it because he'd decided he wanted to.

"Now, hold still," said Lenalee, turning to Allen. She pressed a wet napkin to his forehead, which stung horribly.

"Lenalee," moaned Allen, "What'd you put on that?"

"Soap." Lenalee pressed harder which, of course, caused it to sting more. "And Lavi had better stop snickering or he's next."

Lavi stopped snickering.

Allen screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the stabbing sensation in his forehead. Although they were old acquaintances, he and pain, Allen wasn't exactly a fan.

"There," said Lenalee, finally satisfied that the blood had stopped pouring out. And it had. Mostly.

Allen reached up to poke it, but had his hand smacked away by Lenalee.

"I just got it to stop bleeding, and you're _not_ going to make it start dripping again," she said firmly.

Sighing, Allen asked, "How deep is it?" He was a bit worried about what would happen if it were deep enough to warrant stitches…people around here seemed to enjoy torturing him every chance possible.

Bending forward, Lenalee took Allen's face in her hands and peered at the gash on his poor forehead.

Up to then, Allen had been too busy being stunned and bloody and in pain to focus on anything else. The dizziness had helped with that, too. Now that he was through with being stunned and bloody and in pain, however, he suddenly found it difficult to focus on anything but Lenalee. And now, although he was no longer bloody and his head was only slightly throbbing, he still felt dazed and confused and sickeningly dizzy.

"Well, I don't think you need stitches," Lenalee was saying, oblivious to Allen's red-faced predicament.

But Allen was beyond caring about stitches. Now he was busy attempting to focus, focus, focus on something else. Oh, there. Was that…

"U-um, is that…a petal?" said Allen, grasping at straws.

Suddenly, Lenalee stiffened. "What?"

Lavi stood up, "done" with his cleaning, which mean he really wasn't done at all. The puddle was still there; all he'd done was rearrange it a bit.

"Oh, yeah," he said, squinting, "In your hair."

Mechanically, Lenalee reached up and pulled the offending daisy petal out of her hair. Had it been there the whole time?

"There's one on your sleeve, too," Lavi pointed out, glad to have something else to do besides mop up tea. It was sort of like "I Spy", only way easier and with fewer things to look for. But hey, that worked just fine for him.

Lenalee looked down. Sure enough, there was a petal on her sleeve, too.

"T-there's one on the other sleeve, too," added Allen, grateful for the distraction.

Lavi stepped away from the puddle. "Wow, what've you been doing, picking dai-"

But Lavi was unable to finish his sentence, because, right then and there, Lenalee turned and ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Allen and Lavi behind.

**********

"I'm telling you, something's up," mused Lavi. Sitting on the floor of the kitchen, he thought out loud while Kanda stared at him in irritation.

"Why are you talking to me?" he said, clearly annoyed. He just wanted to leave and get on with his life already. The fact that he'd brought a pile of towels down for nothing didn't help his mood.

Lavi ignored him and continued. "You know what I think?"

Kanda opened his mouth to make a smart remark, but Lavi continued on before he could get a word in edgewise.

"I think we should find out," said Lavi, suddenly completely determined to solve the "mystery", if that's what it was. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, anyway, so why not meddle in Allen's life? That was always sure to be fun.

"Well, you can count me out," Kanda grouched, turning to leave, but he was stopped before he even made it to the door by a sharp yanking of his hair.

"But," whimpered Lavi, "It'll be no fun doing it by myself."

Kanda glared at him. "What makes you think that's my problem?"

Lavi just held onto his hair.

That was it. Kanda was going to kill him. He was going to kill Lavi for good. But…maybe it'd be fun to mess with Allen a bit first…

* * *

_Sorry for the wait. Chapter two. It took me a bit to come up with ideas, since I make them up as I go along. So...I promise the next one will be much more exciting as Lavi gets into espionage. I also have an essay I need to be working on right now because it's due tomorrow. And…my tea is cold. Again._

_I never know if I get Lenalee's character right. She's hard for me, for some reason. If you can help with suggestions, or tell me if I'm doing okay, please go ahead._

_Also. If you would be so kind, would you mind reviewing? :3_

_And if you have any ideas or anything, feel free to send them in. I can use all the help I can get. D:_


	3. Many Meetings :0

_I have decided that I'd like to let all of you who've gotten this far know that this story was inspired by a doodle I did that was inspired by a little song called _**Daisy Bell**. _I'm sure you know the one. Come on, think harder. :0_

_Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who are still reading, and promise you cake, but I can't because this is the internet and, as far as I know, cake teleportation is not possible. So I'll just thank you and hope that you keep reading as I do my best to make it a worthwhile story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man. I don't own cookies. Why do I not own cookies?**

**Chapter Summary: Something's up, and Lavi's determined to find out…**

* * *

Lenalee kicked at a rock, sighing as it bounce, bounce, bounced across the ground. She really hadn't meant to pour boiling water on Lavi's leg…but then Allen had come in, and she'd lost it for a moment and gotten all fluttery.

She watched as the rock bounced just a little too far and plummeted of the edge of the nearby cliff. Oops. Poor rock. Now it was falling, falling, falling…she vaguely wondered if it would smash at the bottom, or it rocks stay whole after falling that far. Which brought her to thinking about falling, falling, falling in the _other_ sense of the word and decided to do something else.

A sudden rustling in some bushes made her turn around. She stared, skeptically, as the bush began to move.

"Lavi," Lenalee said flatly, "If you're going to use a bush to spy on someone, don't walk away with it while they're watching."

Lavi's head popped out of the totally inconspicuous bush. He'd almost gotten away with it, too. Although it didn't really matter; it wasn't like Lenalee was actually doing anything interesting, unless you counted kicking rocks, which Lavi didn't.

"Where's Kanda?" asked Lenalee, remembering him being around earlier. Maybe he'd managed to get away from Lavi after all.

But Lavi's shifty glance said it all.

"Nowhere," he said, obviously hiding something.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "What's he doing?"

"Nothing," said Lavi as he began to inch away, bush and all.

Thinking for a minute, Lenalee tried to picture where Lavi might send Kanda during some weird "covert" mission. If she were Lavi, what would she do? And, with a sinking feeling, she realized exactly what was going on. Oh, no.

Leaving Lavi behind, Lenalee took off at a sprint.

Back in his bush, Lavi swore and looked up at the sky. "So close, too. Ah well, maybe he's done by now."

And with that, he abandoned the poor bush and strolled back to Headquarters, whistling nonchalantly.

**********

Kanda stood in the middle of Lenalee's room, looking around with disinterest. Just this one thing. He just had to do this _one_ thing, Lavi had said, and he'd be free. Oh, how he wanted to be free. If only he knew what he was actually supposed to be _doing_.

After a minute of standing there awkwardly, he noticed something odd. Namely the fact that there were white petals here and there on the floor. Upon closer examination, Kanda, although he was certainly no expert, decided they were daisy petals. Upon closer, _closer_ examination, he also found about thirty stems tossed carelessly into a plain old waste basket.

Quite frankly, it was weird, and it puzzled Kanda, although he'd never admit it. Face it, Kanda would never admit a lot of things.

A sudden noise in the hallway made him turn, and he decided he'd better pocket the evidence and get out of there, quick. As he was turning to go, however, something awful happened.

Kanda tripped.

Tripping was another thing Kanda would never admit to, but trip he did, landing flat on his face in the middle of the room.

Grumbling angrily to himself, Kanda sat up and glared at whatever he'd tripped over. His glare soon turned to a begrudging look of slight interest, however, as he noticed he'd tripped over a loose board and, in doing so, had unwittingly knocked it loose.

Kanda looked at the hole the board had left, then plunged his hand in. Surprisingly, he felt something.

There was that noise again. He had to hurry. It was getting closer.

Withdrawing a plain notebook from its little hiding place, Kanda flipped it over. Finally, finally he'd found something. Now he'd be free, and Lavi could have fun bothering with other people's business.

Before Kanda could make his escape, however, the door flew open. There, to his utter horror, which he'd never admit, stood Lenalee, breathing hard and looking furious.

"Kanda!" Lenalee gasp-roared, "_What_ are you doing in my room?"

Kanda stared at her, attempting to look brave in the face of danger. He might have gotten away with it, too, if Lenalee's eyes hadn't fallen on the thing he had in his hand.

"N-no, Kanda, give me that!" Lenalee cried, all nerves and irritation and whatnot. "D-don't you know it's rude to go sneaking into a girl's room and taking her…hey! Give it to me!"

Desperate, Kanda had attempted to make a break for it. If he could just get _out_…he looked for an opening…any opening…

And then Lenalee lunged forward in an attempt to grab the book. Seizing the opportunity, Kanda rushed past her and out into the hallway. At last, he was home free.

**********

Allen wandered around the halls, feeling odd. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing or why he was doing it. All he knew was that he was confused, possibly lost, and that Lavi was coming straight towards him, whistling.

"Yo, Allen," said Lavi with a little wave. "You look…lost."

"Hi," said Allen, "And I think I am."

Lavi yawned. "Well, lucky for you, I'm on my way somewhere, so I'm _not_ lost. Come on, let's go."

"Go?" Allen looked up at Lavi, obviously confused. "Go where?"

"Somewhere, duh," said Lavi, "So you're not lost anymore."

This made sense to Allen, which wasn't really a large feat considering not much was making sense to him, anyway. So he obediently followed Lavi down the echoing hall, sincerely hoping that, in doing so, he'd get _un_-lost.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Lavi said as they walked.

Allen waited for the question, but it never came, so he was forced to ask what exactly the Lavi had been meaning to ask.

"Well," said Lavi, acting as casual as possible. "You've been sort of spaced-out…"

He stopped as Allen tripped on nothing and almost fell flat on his face.

Righting himself, Allen attempted to deny it. "I don't know what you're talking about." He really didn't think he'd been all that spaced-out, anyway.

Lavi shrugged, implying it was Allen's funeral.

"Where are we going, anyway?" asked Allen, finally remembering that he was following Lavi to some unknown destination.

Thinking, Lavi realized it probably wouldn't be a bright idea to tell Allen he was going to find Kanda. It would probably be a _worse_ idea to tell Allen he was going to find Kanda to see if he'd managed to sneak into Lenalee's room. So, he just decided to go with the last part, which was true.

"Lenalee's room," said Lavi, his mind made up to keep everything else hush-hush. "There's something I-"

"W-what?" Allen stopped dead. "I…just remembered I have to be somewhere…"

Staring, Lavi asked, "Uh…where?"

Panicking, Allen realized he just couldn't come up with a place he had to be. Really, anywhere Lenalee _wasn't_ would have been an accurate answer, but he couldn't really say that, could he?

"Oh, come on," Lavi said, grabbing Allen by the arm. "She's probably not even there. At least…I hope not."

Oh, good, someone else was trying to avoid Lenalee. Allen felt slightly less weird, but to counter his growing sense of oddness, he decided he'd go along with Lavi. He'd said she wouldn't be there, hadn't he? Everything would be fine. Hopefully.

Unfortunately, it was not to be, for the moment they entered the specific hallway leading up to Lenalee's room, they noticed something horribly, awfully, terribly wrong.

"Kanda, get back here with that book!" Lenalee's screaming was impossible to ignore.

And then, looking as determined as anyone has ever looked, Kanda came barreling down the hallway, clutching a notebook in one hand.

Lavi and Allen exchanged horrified glances. Allen, for one, had no idea what was going on, but Lavi knew all too well. And, quite frankly, he was flipping out.

"Run, Kanda, run!" Lavi cried, hands cupped around his mouth to make his screams go farther. "Run like the wind!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, moron?" snapped Kanda, running like the wind.

Along came Lenalee, barreling down the hallway after the fleeing Kanda. Had anyone been in her way, they'd have been goners, because it was clear she wasn't slowing down for anything.

"Just you wait until I tell Komui!" Lenalee was yelling, gaining ground. Poor Kanda. It probably would've been better if he hadn't run.

Suddenly, glancing over and looking at Allen, Lavi had a sudden idea. He wasn't really putting anything together in that head of his, but he needed an escape plan, and he saw the perfect opportunity.

Watching Kanda closely, Lavi waited…waited…waited…Kanda flew past, with Lenalee right on his heels. And then, with a tremendous push, Lavi shoved Allen right into Lenalee's path.

Lenalee attempted to grind to a screeching halt, but she didn't quite make it. Instead, she slammed into Allen, and they both went crashing to the floor.

Lavi slyly looked down at the tangled victims. "Wow, are you guys okay? I didn't even see what happened!"

Kanda, ignoring the commotion behind him, continued sprinting down the hall and soon disappeared.

"Yeah, well, it was fun running into you, Lenalee," Lavi said quickly, before either she or Allen could realize what he'd done. And, with that, he took off down the hall after Kanda, leaving Allen and Lenalee to their own devices.

* * *

_Sorry, it's been a bit. Um…my stories always seem to drag on longer than I plan. This was originally going to be fairly short. Now, it's not going to be long, but it'll be a few more chapters. I just don't want to make the chapters too big, you know? Anyway, I'd like to thank those of you who gave me ideas, and I'll be sure to use them really soon. The Kanda-sneaking-into-Lenalee's-room idea was given to me by __**mimicsmaze**__. And, coming up in the next chapter, probably, we'll see Lavi utilizing the lock of a door, courtesy of __**Kiarra-Chan**__. Look forward to next time. ;D_

_Anyway, thanks again for reading and, if you'd be so kind, reviewing. Until next time!_


	4. Lavi's Revelation: Fight for Love!

_Hello again. Hurr, already on the fourth chapter. Fourth? Sorry if it's too long for you. I hope you still keep reading, even though the plot's getting longer than I had originally planned. It's like…I come up with these ideas, and then I have to fit them all into the story._

_Anyway, I won't bore you with my drivel. I suddenly want to draw a picture of Lavi, but I won't do that, either. I'll write, write, write, on the other story, too, so you can read, read, read. Please?_

**Disclaimer: I don't know how many time's you and I will be forced to suffer through this, so let's make it short and sweet. I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Chapter Summary: With the notebook, Lavi thinks**** he's found a valuable clue…**

* * *

Allen lay flat on his back on the cold, hard floor. Why was he always getting battered and bruised and used as a weapon for someone else's personal gain? Why him?

"I really didn't want Kanda to read that," Lenalee suddenly said, from her position sprawled across Allen's shins. She sounded grouchy and nervous, and, if you knew what she'd written in that notebook, you'd know why.

Allen sighed. If it wasn't one thing it, it was the other, and besides, Lenalee was surprisingly heavy. He felt his tibias cracking, he was sure of it. He did not have the heart, however, to tell Lenalee to "move it or lose it."

Suddenly, Lenlaee realized she was crushing Allen's legs and quickly hoisted herself up, all the while apologizing.

"I'm sorry," Lenalee said again, completely flustered. "I'm really sorry."

Allen pushed himself up. "It's not your fault," he said, darkly thinking of Lavi and all the things he'd like to do to him. Just when he was deciding between the crowbar and the hammer, however, Allen felt an odd sensation on his forehead. And when he reached up, to his horror, his hand came away a bloody mess.

"L-L-Lenalee," Allen stammered, suddenly feeling a bit of panic, "I think-"

"Oh no," gasped Lenalee, confirming Allen's worst fears, "Your forehead…"

Slapping one hand over the blood-soaked band-aid, he pleaded, "Please, please, _please_ don't tell Komui! _Please_!" Who knew what horrible torture Komui would inflict on him in an attempt to "fix" it?

Lenalee bit her lip and stared at the dripping blood. Oh, it'd probably be fine if she got a thicker bandage…and with that, she grabbed Allen by the hand and marched him right back down to the kitchen.

**********

Lavi sat in the kitchen, staring excitedly at the notebook Kanda had pilfered. He was sure it was going to be juicy, what with girls and diaries and all. _Now_ he would find out what was going on!

"Just open the thing already," Kanda grouched. He'd risked his life for that thing; Lavi had better use it well.

Rubbing at the bruise on his right cheekbone, (Kanda had gotten a bit of revenge), Lavi stared at the book a moment more before asking, "Well, what page?"

"The last one, stupid," said Kanda, glaring.

"All right, all right, no need to get snappy," Lavi said, flipping the book open to the last page. He cleared his throat and began to read in his best high-pitched Lenalee voice.

" 'Today, I saw a really adorable bunny outside. I wonder where it lives? Maybe I should get some carrots to put out for it, since it's getting kind of cold outside.' "

Lavi stopped, slightly disappointed, but continued when he saw that there was much more writing on the page.

" 'Lavi did something stupid again today. We were outside, and he decided he'd try and stick his tongue to a pole. It was frosty last night, and I guess he wanted to see if his tongue would really stick. I told him it would, but he didn't listen, and…' "

Lavi stopped again. He looked over at Kanda, who was now listening intently. Personally, Lavi would rather not talk about that incident, or how he had been screaming for help the whole time he'd been stuck to the pole. Or how much it had hurt when Allen and Lenalee had finally helped pull his tongue off.

"Uh, I don't think any of this is important," said Lavi hastily, intending to skim the rest of the page before reading anything again.

Kanda, however, had other ideas. "Read it. Now."

So Lavi really had no choice but to read. But, since he was reading, he took the liberty of skipping certain parts. And then he stumbled across something truly promising. Well, not to-the-point promising, but promising nonetheless.

" 'I ran into Kanda today,' " Lavi read, " 'He acts like a big jerk who hates everyone, but I'm positive that, inside, he really likes everyone. Even Allen. I'm sure he's just a big softie when it comes down to it. In fact, the other day, I-' "

"That's enough," Kanda abruptly snapped, eye twitching. "This is irrelevant. Skip to the important parts."

"Singing a different tune, are we?" mumbled Lavi, skimming down the page. To his utter disappointment, he didn't see one single promising thing…wait a minute…

"Hey, here's something, I think." Lavi held the page closer to his face, since the handwriting was getting sort of cramped. " 'I wonder if maybe Allen…' "

"If maybe Allen what?" said Kanda, still glowering.

Lavi shut the book and tossed it onto the table, disappointed. "That's it. That's all it says. What kind of person doesn't even trust their own diary?"

Kanda, however, was staring at Lavi, annoyance showing. How could one guy be so stupid? Well, it was Lavi, but _still_…

"Hey," said Lavi, frowning. "Why are you giving me that 'how could one guy be so stupid' look?"

"Because your stupidity astounds me," said Kanda. "I can't believe you still don't-"

Just then, the kitchen door flew open and in rushed Lenalee, dragging a pale Allen behind her.

"H-hi, guys," said Allen weakly, still clutching his poor, bleeding head.

"Uh…hi, Allen," said Lavi, staring at the blood that was starting to run out from between Allen's fingers. "I…thought you took care of that?"

"Allen, stop talking and get over here," Lenalee ordered, brandishing a wet hand towel.

Leaving them to whatever it was they were up to, Lavi turned to Kanda. "What were you going to say?"

Kanda just jerked his head towards Allen and Lenalee.

"I know they're in here, but-" began Lavi, before Kanda kicked him in the shin. Hard.

So Lavi, sulking, just watched the two at the sink, mind mostly on how much of a jerk Kanda was. He did, however, begin to notice how horribly red Allen's face was as Lenalee carefully scrubbed the blood off his somewhat-gaping forehead wound.

"Ehm…has that thing gotten _bigger_?" said Lavi, staring at the gash.

Kanda sighed. Oh well, it wasn't his problem if the big idiot didn't get it.

And then, suddenly, something dawned on Lavi. His face took on a look of utter shock as he stared somewhat off into space. He stayed that way for a few moments, looking much like a mannequin.

Finally napping out of it, Lavi turned and looked at Kanda. "Are you saying…"

Kanda just rolled his eyes.

Scrambling up from his chair, which caused it to nearly fly across the room, Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm and yanked him out of the kitchen and into the hall.

As soon as they were safely out of the kitchen, Lavi let loose.

"Do you mean to tell me that Lenalee and Allen-"

"No." Kanda cut him off. "I mean to tell you that they're both stupid, just like you are."

Lavi scowled. "I resent that, you know."

"I know," said Kanda, brutally honest.

"So," Lavi said, ignoring Kanda's last comment, "Lenalee has a _thing_ for Allen?"

Kanda was fed up with the conversation and with the shallow insight of _some_ people. He decided to get one more jab in. "You're a moron."

Unfortunately, to Kanda's annoyance, Lavi wasn't even paying attention to his attempted insults. He was too busy finally putting two and two together and realizing that it made four.

"I guess that would explain why Allen's been so spaced-out," said Lavi, "But he didn't even seem to _realize_ he was spaced-out. Unless…oh, wow, this is like some fantastic soap opera, only without the poison and the jealous rivals. Unless…" He shot a look at Kanda, who nearly bit off his head.

"Don't even go there," snarled Kanda. He was _not_ weighed down by petty human emotions, and felt insulted that Lavi would even suggest such a thing. Wait a…Lavi didn't know about that incident with the cat, did he?

Probably not, considering the complicated and flawed equation Lavi was weaving in order to add two and two. Plus, if he knew about something like the cat, Kanda would never hear the end of it. No, he was safe for now.

"But it's totally obvious about Lenalee, right?" asked Lavi, trying to get things straight, although, to him, it had not been obvious in the least. "But neither of them…"

"No, they're _too stupid_." Kanda turned to go. "I'm tired of this. Leave me alone."

But he was not to get away, as Lavi's arm shot out and snagged his sleeve.

"Wait, Kanda!" said Lavi. "You and I can't allow true love to go unrealized!"

He'd kill him. He'd kill Lavi and be done with it.

Lavi continued on, unaware of Kanda's dark thoughts. "Let's go, Kanda! Fight for love!"

And with that, before he could even slit Lavi's throat, Kanda was being dragged off down the hallway to an unknown destination. All he knew was that he was going to fight for love, and he didn't like it one bit.

**********

"There," said Lenalee, patting down the thicker bandage. "It'll probably be fine now."

"Probably?" Allen poked at it, unsure.

Lenalee smacked his hand away. "Well, not if you keep doing _that_," she said. She would not have her efforts wasted by a boy who didn't know the meaning of "leave the bandage alone _now_, Allen."

Allen sighed and looked around, wondering where Lavi and Kanda had gotten off to. Well, he didn't really blame _Kanda_ for running off; one, he was an antisocial jerk, and two, Lenalee was out to get him. And Lavi…well, Allen himself was out to get Lavi.

"Oh, well," said Allen, turning to Lenalee. He was about to suggest their next plan of action…that is, until he noticed Lenalee staring fixedly at him. Actually, it seemed more like she were staring _through_ him and, to be frank, it was creeping him out.

"Lenalee?" Allen said tentatively, glancing around nervously. "Is…something the-"

"Nothing's the matter!" Lenalee's eyes suddenly snapped back to reality, and she began smoothing her skirt frantically. "Nothing's the matter at all, and I really think we should probably go…go…um, do something…the things we need to do! And we should probably go…wherever we need to be going! Right now!"

Startled, Allen stared at her. What was she _talking_ about? Last time he checked, he really had nothing he had to be doing and nowhere he had to be going. Although he couldn't really remember…maybe there was something he was forgetting?

A sudden squeak made both perplexed Allen and uneasy Lenalee look towards the offending door just in time to see Lavi peeking through.

"Lavi, we've already seen you," said Allen flatly when Lavi tried to duck out of site.

So Lavi really had no choice but to casually walk in, as if he had planned it all along.

"Guys, guys, guys," said Lavi, "You're so tense!"

Lenalee looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Where's Kanda?"

Lavi shrugged. "He's off brooding somewhere like you know he does."

It was true, Kanda did like his brooding.

"Oh, hey, Allen's forehead," said Lavi, as if suddenly noticing something. He strolled across the room, hands behind his back.

"You were here when it happened, remember?" Lenalee was suspicious. She knew it had been Lavi's idea for Kanda to sneak into his room; Kanda seemed much more likely to actually socialize with people than to pull that kind of stunt. Just what was Lavi up to, anyway?

"No, no," said Lavi, acting concerned. He leaned forward and squinted, as if trying to see it better. "That's not it. Is it…well, just look at it."

Allen, starting to get worried, tried to look up at his own forehead, a feat which proved difficult, if not impossible.

Lenalee, too, leaned forward and squinted, still wondering what Lavi was up to. "Where? I don't see anything."

Closer and closer came Lavi, until he was standing close enough for the group to form a trio. He pointed to the bandage on Allen's forehead. "See? Right there."

Allen became nervous with two people staring so closely at his poor, banged-up forehead.

Leaning closer still, Lenalee shook her head. "I _still_ don't-"

Suddenly, both Lenalee and Allen felt something shove them from behind. It was a good, hard shove, too, not the pansy kind that goes on in girl fights. It was hard enough, anyway, to send them crashing into each other. And that was how, to their complete and utter horror, Allen and Lenalee ended up sharing, quite by accident, a teeny, tiny, insignificant little kiss.

Or was it?

* * *

_Ah, watching Psych and D. Gray-Man at the same time. It's amazing, it really is. Evil Santa…and…well, evil other things. Right. I missed the Psych Christmas special, so I'm watching it online. It makes me laugh. :D_

_Oh, anyway. Um…I've…forgotten what I was about to say. Sorry. Thank you for reading, and I'm looking forward to any reviews you happen to give. And thank you for all your wonderful ideas; I'll try to get them in there soon. Seems as if this story is growing and growing and growing. I hope you don't mind. XD_

_Hm. I seem to have used a lot of italicized words in this one._


	5. Trapped!

_Hello again. Oh. Um. Hello. I'd just like to thank you all so much for reading this story, and I'd also like to thank you reviewers out there. Every time I see a review for this story, it makes me so excited that someone's actually enjoying it. XD_

_On to the next chapter. In this chapter, we'll get around to that lock-thing, finally. I didn't have room for it in the last chapter, sorry. Don't worry, it'll be fun. You'll see. Please thank **Kiarra-Chan** for the idea._

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man.**

**Chapter Summary: While Allen and Lenalee recover from the "incident", Lavi plots…**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee staggered backwards, appalled at what had just transpired. In other, non-fancy words, they were shocked, shocked, shocked. And utterly mortified, too.

While he was backing away, Allen tripped, slipped, and banged the back of his head on a nearby counter.

Lenalee nearly began hyperventilating and fell over a chair as _she_ backed up.

"I-I-I'm so, so sorry," gasped Allen, having ended up sitting on the floor.

"N-no, it's…I'm…" Lenalee was at a loss for words as she lay sprawled across a chair.

Rubbing the back of his head, Allen searched for an idea of how to make the situation less awkward. He couldn't think of anything except for yelling at Lavi, who had caused the whole situation. Allen may have been out of it, but he wasn't stupid.

A glance around the kitchen, however, revealed that Lavi was nowhere to be seen. Stupid Lavi, of course he'd fled the scene of the crime.

Desperate to get out of that stifling room, Lenalee attempted to stand up, struggling to detangle herself from the chair.

"Look," Allen was saying with a sigh. "That idiot Lavi caused the problem. It's no big deal. Right?"

Looking up from her battle with the chair, Lenalee nodded firmly, willing her face to go back to a normal color. "Right."

"And we'll never talk about it again. Deal?" Allen looked at her hopefully.

"Deal." Lenalee finally managed to get herself free of the chair. She couldn't say she'd never wanted to kiss Allen…but…oh, Lavi was dead. _Dead_.

Frustrated, Lenalee pulled a daisy out of her pocket and began twisting the stem round and round and round. Finally, it popped off, and she started in on the petals, compulsively tearing, tearing, tearing as she tried to think of what to do and tried _not_ to think about Allen.

Watching Lenalee with a confused look on his face, Allen let her go through four daisies before asking her what was wrong.

"N-nothing's wrong," said Lenalee, mutilating the flower. "Nothing at all. I'm just sitting here because I want to, you know."

Allen shrugged, and stood up to go.

"I'm going to kill him," Lenalee muttered. "I'm going to murder him."

Thinking it wise to leave _right that moment_, Allen was reaching for the door when he saw something that made him grit his teeth.

"I see you there, Lavi!" hollered Allen, rolling up his sleeves to look more threatening, since his height obviously wasn't going to do the job. "I'll give you a five second head-start, you jerk!" Then, deciding that was being too generous, Allen took off after Lavi.

Not one to be left out, Lenalee, fists clenched, was not far behind.

And, needless to say, Lavi ran, ran, ran like his very life depended on it. It probably did. If he was going to play Matchmaker, it wouldn't do to have his head smashed in by his angry targets.

"Kanda!" Lavi sang, hurtling down the hall toward Kanda, "Oh Kanda!"

Kanda, who was leaning against the wall and _trying_ to sleep, opened one eye and glared as Lavi went screeching past. Kanda's glare intensified when Lavi came jogging back, his eye twinkling.

"I've done it, Kanda!" said Lavi, raising his fist triumphantly. "I've accomplished part one of our plan!"

"Don't you dare use the word 'our'," snarled Kanda, hating himself for getting into this mess. Why did these things always happen to him? He always had to go getting involved with idiots.

Lavi failed to notice Kanda's hostile demeanor. "Now we just have to get them out here, and I'll be able to implement part two!"

"Great," said Kanda flatly. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Suddenly, a great commotion could be heard in the distance. Kanda turned to see what was going on, while Lavi babbled away about his stupid plans. Wait a minute…was that…Allen? And Lenalee? And they looked out for blood, too. Seeing this, Kanda almost decided not to tell Lavi and let him face the consequences of his fool actions. He realized that he might, however, be considered a part of the scheme, and decided to warn Lavi at the last minute.

Looking up, Lavi grinned. "Better than I planned!"

"Lavi," hollered Allen from down the hall, "Just you wait until I have the chance to kill you."

Lavi hopped forward, a ring of keys jangling in his hand. "It was an accident, Allen, I swear."

"I don't believe you for a minute," snapped Lenalee, wanting so much to kick Lavi in the shin. Maybe she'd snap the bones.

Unfortunately, Allen and Lenalee were too consumed with their dark thoughts to notice the door of one of the empty storerooms looming right beside them. Lavi, on the other hand, had noticed it long, long before. It was, in fact, the next part of his plan, and he was itching to test it out.

"Kanda!" Lavi called, "Kanda! Get over here!"

Grimacing, Kanda stepped forward. With one swift motion, he yanked open the door and, in an equally swift motion, Lavi shoved Allen and Lenalee through the gaping black hole, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Part two, success.

**********

Dazed, it took a moment for Allen to realize what had just happened. Even after he understood, however, it still had to register in his brain that Lavi had, in fact, done such a heinous thing. What in the world was Lavi trying to do?

Then it all clicked. Allen was trapped in a room. Locked in. With Lenalee. He had specifically been trying to _avoid_ Lenalee…the last thing he wanted was to be locked in a room with her!

Frantic, Allen began pounding on the heavy door with his fists. Why did they make these doors so impossibly thick? Who would be able to hear him? He would die in there!

"Lavi!" Allen cried, "Let me out! Please! I swear I won't kill you! Not even a little bit! Lavi!"

Wait a minute, Kanda was out there, too! Surely Kanda wasn't so heartless…no, he probably was. Allen's heart sank, but he kept on pounding.

"Allen, stop," said Lenalee glumly. "You're just going to bust your hand open. Lavi's not going to open the door; he's a _heartless jerk_." These last two words she said incredibly loudly, and with emphasis, to make sure Lavi heard.

Lavi, who was listening on the other side of the door, was hurt. He was doing it for love! What was heartless about that?

Kanda, while he would normally have been enjoying Allen's pain, sighed. If they ever got out, he'd better not be connected to this horrible mistake that Lavi called a 'plan'.

On the other side of the door, Allen was also sighing. He didn't know why, but his heart wouldn't stop trying to crack open his ribcage. It was probably his door-pounding. But if he didn't stop…oh, dear. If he didn't stop, he was going to bust his hands open. And sure enough, when he looked at his hands, (he had to squint, it was sort of gloomy in that room), they were a tad bit bloody. Just a bit.

Allen bit his lip and glanced nervously at Lenalee. She had that weird tendency to want to take care of him, and he really didn't think he could handle that right now. Besides, it really wasn't all that bad…a little blood spilling never hurt anyone. Oops, hopefully she wouldn't notice those drops on the floor…

Lenalee, on the other side of the room, was sincerely hoping that Allen hadn't busted up his hands. He was always getting himself all bloody, and…well, as much as she wanted to help him, she didn't want to be _near_ him. She might give something away, and that wouldn't do. She was absolutely sure that her daisies were wrong, and was terrified of letting Allen know anything…

For several minutes, Allen and Lenalee just stood there, not facing each other. Neither of them had any idea what to say or what to do, and the tension could be cut with a knife. There was, of course, no knife, or else Allen would've been trying to carve a hole in the door.

"I…I think they're gone," Allen finally said, gloomy. "They left us in here."

Lenalee sank down against the wall. Why were there no windows in this room? At least then they could try to bust out. She sighed, pulled out a daisy, and began plucking petals. As she went, she hummed, hummed, hummed…

Allen, who had slid down to sit on the floor, listened to Lenalee's humming. There wasn't much else he could listen to, really. It was either humming or silence, and, due to some sort of scientific law of sound, or something, silence no longer existed with that incessant humming. But that tune sounded to familiar…oh! He'd heard it somewhere before, he knew it! He was sure he knew it…and then a vague recollection of the tune came tumbling back to him. Allen had heard it a few times while traveling. He still couldn't quite remember what it was about, though. Something about a bicycle and fashion, maybe. And…oh, it was driving him nuts. He just had to ask.

"Hey, Lenalee." Allen felt awkward breaking the…well, the awkwardness. He squinted in the murky light. "Um…what exactly is that song about?"

Lenalee froze. There was no way she could tell Allen what the song was about. Never, ever, ever. What if he guessed something? What if he found out her deepest, darkest secret?

Luckily, Allen's attention was quickly caught by something else. Unluckily, it also had to do with Lenalee's deepest, darkest secret.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing with all those daisies?" Allen stared at Lenalee who stared at him, horrified.

"I was just…oh…um…" Lenalee, searching for a suitable answer that didn't involve the word 'love', couldn't think of any explanation. The room once again lapsed into an awkward silence, without even Lenalee humming. She didn't think it was safe.

And then, suddenly, Allen remembered where he'd heard that song. It had been a while back, while off on some random dash through some random place with General Cross. Cross had stopped long enough to sing to some random lady sitting on some random bench, and then he'd tossed her a pilfered flower and run off, leaving Allen to take the heat. Again.

But none of that was important; he'd been in a million random situations with Cross. No, the important thing was the song, and what it made Allen realize.

_Daisy, Daisy_

_Give me your answer, do_

_I'm half crazy_

_All for the love of you_

Allen nearly cried out "L-l-love?!" in a shocked voice, because he suddenly understood why he'd been so out-of-it recently. Had he…oh God, he hadn't…he hadn't, had he?

Across the room, Lenalee was too busy ripping up daisies and biting her lip to notice Allen's ongoing inner turmoil.

No, it just wasn't possible. Lenalee was his friend, yes, and she was awfully, awfully cute, but…but…no, it wasn't possible, Allen decided. Why, oh why did he have to be stuck in that room at a time like this?

Lenalee, still completely oblivious to Allen's plight, sighed. She felt bad for ignoring him, and decided to try and cheer him up, since he looked impossibly glum and confused. What if it was her fault because she was slightly avoiding him? Well...it certainly wasn't _Allen's_ fault she had grown way too fond of him. So, instead of tearing up the daisies, Lenalee decided to do something more productive.

Allen looked up briefly from his panicked thoughts to find, with horror, that Lenalee was stumbling towards him, trying not to trip in the darkness or slip on the random papers left here and there on the floor. Then, with a bit of guilt, he realized he shouldn't push Lenalee away because he might possibly maybe perhaps have developed _feelings_ for her, so he tried to act as normal as he possibly could.

To bad neither of them could tell that the other was red-faced, sweaty-palmed, heart-racing. Silly circumstances.

Sitting down next to Allen, Lenalee dumped a pile of daisies on the floor. Pushing her problems to the back of her mind, or at least trying to, Lenalee picked up a few and started twining the stems together.

Allen, also pushing his problems as far away as possible, stared at the daisies, wondering how on earth Lenalee had so many, and why. And what in the world was she doing?

He must've said this last part out loud, because Lenalee answered, "Daisy chains. Haven't you made them before?"

Allen shook his head. He didn't think he had enough finger dexterity to try, either. Instead, he absently found himself plucking petals in a stupid superstitious practice.

Oblivious to Allen's condition or the fact that he, like she, had become a petal-plucking maniac, Lenalee held up her daisy chain. "Like this."

Allen started to protest. "I really don't think I can-"

"Sure you can," said Lenalee, frowning. "Anyone can make a daisy chain. Here."

Quite unexpectedly, she carefully placed the chain right on top of Allen's head, which caused his heart to flutter obnoxiously. Lenalee then shoved a few daisies at Allen, picked up some of her own, and held them out in front of her.

"You take the ends," she said, demonstrating, "And you go like this…"

Allen, sensing she wouldn't take no for an answer, copied what she did.

"And it's a chain!" said Lenalee, triumphantly holding out her own chain. She glanced over at Allen. No sooner had she done that, however, when she burst out laughing, anxiety gone completely. (Thank God.)

You see, poor Allen did not have the finger dexterity it took to make a daisy chain. Try as he might, his fingers just wouldn't work like that, and his chain looked more-than-slightly pathetic.

"What? I tried," said Allen, regarding his 'chain' glumly. It didn't help that his hands were still sore from trying to bash through the door.

Stifling her laugher, Lenalee was nearly overcome with feelings of affection for the poor boy who couldn't make daisy chains. It was then that she realized, no matter how sappy it may be, that it didn't really _matter_ if Allen loved her back. True, she loved him, but they were friends, which was good enough. And that, possibly, could be the end of the story.

But it isn't. Because that would be lame.

* * *

_Finally, finally done with this chapter. It took a while, sorry. I'm so tired now, I think I'll just sit back and watch something. Something. I don't know what. Something exciting, maybe. Not scary. I don't feel like watching scary stuff right now. And my hand is aching. And earlier, my eye was doing that slight throb-ache thing…you know. I hate when it does that. D:_

_Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, because I don't remember half of what I wrote. Sometimes I go back and read over my stuff, and I'm like, "I wrote that?" Because I don't remember writing it at all. XD_

_Thank you for reading, and I'll try to update soon. Come back, Lavi and Kanda! Come back! I'm sorry for calling you names!_


End file.
